


Affection

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Something is familiar about the way the king treats her.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Cinderella' nor am I profiting off this.

Something is familiar about this. Cinderella thinks her father did this. The king is not cruel, but prone to a short temper and fits of outrage. However, he eventually calms down and pats her shoulder or smiles as he thanks her for something. 

Her husband calls it affection. She tries, but fails to recall instances of her stepmother showing affection even with her daughters. No memories of them ever exchanging happy touches or words of I love you. 

Affection from the king is an apology for losing his temper. Thanking her for making his son happy. Saying I love you.


End file.
